


Love For The First Time

by Hellomynameis_jessica



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Smut, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellomynameis_jessica/pseuds/Hellomynameis_jessica
Summary: The story takes place a few years after El closes the gate in S2. This is the story of first loves, both in the physical as well as the emotional sense. They both love each other, but have yet to take their relationship to the next level, until now...





	Love For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please be generous with the criticism. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the story. It was inspired by the song “Summertime Magic” by Childish Gambino, but it evolved as I wrote, but y’know! Things happen
> 
> PS: If there are any grammatical errors, please ignore them. I wrote this at 2 AM on my phone, so it’s a bit hard to proofread.

It had been several years since Jane “El” Hopper closed the gate to the upside down. It had been several years since she was adopted by the Chief of Police Jim Hopper. And it had been several years since she’d met the love of her life, Michael Wheeler.

 

What started off as a stranger he had found in the forrest and had given her refuge, turned out to be the love of his life as well. He knew that the bad guys were gone and that no one was going to hurt her, but he was still very protective of his girl, of his El. He damn well knew that his girlfriend was a badass, but that didn’t bother him, not one bit.

***

It had been a particularly gloomy day in October when they had professed their love to each other. They were in Mike’s basement, under a magnificent pillow fort Mike had built especially for El, watching scary movies. El loved scary movies, but this particular one Mike had picked really scared her because it brought back some bad feelings. Mike saw this and he immediately hugged her and kissed her on her head and on her forehead to signal that he was there and that she shouldn’t be scared. Meanwhile, El clung to him as if her life depended on it.

“Hey, El. I know you’re scared. Don’t worry, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere,” he whispered before he put his lips to ears and whispered, “El, I love you, I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise”

El froze. ‘He loves me?’ She thought to herself.

El looked back up at him and could tell that he wasn’t just saying that because she was scared. No, she knew Mike like she knew herself and she knew that what he said was true. She couldn’t contain her tears and they began to fall from her eyes.

“You l-l-love me, Mike?” She stuttered as she sniffled and wiped her tears away. He brought his hands to her face and began to wipe her tears away for her.

“Yes, I do,” he stated as he looked her directly in her eyes as he cradled her face in his hands. He slowly brought his lips to hers and as they deepened the kiss, he could taste her tears in between their sweet kisses.

She broke it off before she leaned her forehead to his and whispered, “I love you, too. So much.”

Mike opened his eyes and saw her beautiful, watery eyes staring at him with such intensity that he knew she meant it. They both had meant it.

***

It was now the middle of July, and Mike and El were in the midst of a beautiful summer before their senior years of high school. They were enjoying what time they had left before college applications and SATs and all the stresses that Senior year brought.

Mike and El were madly in love, so in love that they knew that they would be together forever, as cliché as that sounded to everybody else.

They did everything together, well almost everything.

Teenage hormones raged between the two and they experimented several times with their bodies, but they were both scared of going all the way. Of course, they knew all about sex.

Mike’s parents sat him down one day when they caught him and El making out in the basement with both of their shirts off. Of course, El was so embarrassed that she immediately ran into the basement bathroom with her shirt in her hand, while Mike quickly put his shirt back on. When El came out a few minutes later with her hair fixed up and her shirt back on, Mrs. Wheeler informed her that her dad was waiting for her outside. El mumbled a quick ‘sorry’ with her head bowed before running up the stairs, but not before she gave Mike a quick half-smile.

“Mike, I think it’s time we had the, uh, um, uh, talk.” Karen said as she sat down next to her teenage son.

“But mom, we weren’t even doing anything bad.” Mike said, exasperated. It was evident that he did not want to talk about this, especially not after what happened and especially not with his mom.

“I know you weren’t, but I just want you to be safe. I want you to be smart about these kinds of things. I don’t want you to make a stupid and rash decision and regret it.”

“Mom, I know, but I don’t think I will ever, ever, regret doing those things with El. I love her, so much, mom.” He said as he buried his face in his hands, which were now resting on his knees.

“I know you won’t, and I know you love her. I knew it the minute I saw her with you, and I know she loves you. I’m a mom, I know these things, Michael,” she said as she patted his back, “But what I’m trying to tell you is that I don’t want you to regret your first time. I don’t want you to regret that your first time was in the basement while we’re upstairs where anyone can barge in. I want you to think things through, make it special for the both of you. I know I can’t stop you from doing these things, as much as it breaks my heart seeing my baby boy grow into a man, but I don’t want you to rush these things. Take your time, be prepared, and when the time is right you’ll know what to do.”

Mike lifted his head and faced his mom. She smiled at him, but he could see that there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. He hugged his mom and said, “Thank you, mom. And don’t worry, I’ll still be your boy. I love you.”

***

Mike took his mom’s words to heart, and knew that she was right; she was always right. He knew that he had to make his and El’s first time together special. He wanted nothing less for the woman he loved. They both knew they were ready to take their relationship to the next level, it was evident to the both of them.

El wanted Mike because whenever they were together, kissing and exploring each other’s bodies, she knew she needed more. She wanted to feel him, not in the way of his hands, but to actually feel all of him connected to her.

When she watched her soap operas, she never understood why people had to “Have each other” as they sometimes said and why they were so passionate. But when she was with Mike, she understood exactly what they meant. She felt that passion whenever she was caught up in the heat of the moment with him and she knew she had to have him.

***

As July rolled to August, summer began to come to an end. Mike and El were both nervous and excited about what the future had in store for them. That is, if they survived senior year first.

Mike and El had been in the basement of the Wheeler’s house, making sure they had all of their AP work done beforehand so that they were prepared for when the first day of school rolled around. Mike and El were taking AP Chemistry, Math, and English together so they decided they would work together to finish their assigned summer work. They were in the middle of a particularly difficult chemistry question, when Mrs. Wheeler bolted down the stairs 2 at a time.

“Mike, your father and I have to head out to Chicago. You’re father was invited to a business conference and if he goes, he might get a promotion as well as a raise. I know this is all so sudden, but would you mind staying here by yourself for the weekend? I know you have all of your AP assignments to work on and I don’t want to burden you with a boring business trip. We’ll be taking Holly, of course.”

“Yeah, mom, don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine, I think I can survive a weekend by myself. If anything, I’ll probably be at El’s house most of the time since we still have a lot to catch up on before school starts.” 

“Ok, well the fridge is all stocked up, but just in case, I’ll leave you $30 and your father’s car. I’ll call you when we get to Chicago, that is if it’s not too late. I love you, Mike,” She said before she gave her son a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

El stood up from her spot on the floor and went to Karen before she said, “Bye, Mrs. Wheeler. Be careful.”

“Thank you, sweetheart. Please take care of my Mike while I’m gone,” Karen said as she hugged El and laughed.

“I promise to keep him safe. Goodbye,” El said before Mrs. Wheeler turned around and left.

***

It had been a while since Mike’s parents and sister had left. Mike thought they might have hit traffic on their way to the city or they might have stopped to fuel up and eat, but that they should be getting there soon. 

El was in the kitchen cooking up dinner since Mike knew how to make nothing besides Eggos and cereal. El, on the other hand, had become quit a good cook after living with Hop for a while. She started to get sick of his cooking, which consisted of eggs and sandwiches, and decided to check out a few cookbooks at the library. She also loved to watch cooking shows and had learned how to create several dishes. She was making one of her specialties, spaghetti and meatballs. It was her specialty because she added a few extra secret ingredients to her sauce, while also being able to make the meatballs from scratch. 

Mike couldn’t believe that she was making him food, and he was super excited to try her cooking.

“Mike, can you come in the kitchen and taste the sauce, please?” El said as she wiped her hands on a dish rag.

“Yes, sweetie, I’ll be right there, honey,” Mike said, as she giggled from the pet names.

Mike entered the kitchen and leaned over the pot of sauce and took a deep whiff.

“El, pumpkin, this smells amazing. You made this entirely from scratch? I can’t believe it. I mean I can, but wow, you made this entirely fro-“ El cut him off by kissing him before pulling away. She handed him a wooden spoon with some sauce.

“Yes, I did, now taste it before it gets cold, pumpkin,” she said, emphasizing the pet name, which made him laugh. He tasted the sauce a bit with his tongue, and when he tasted how good it was, he licked the entire spoon clean.

“Did you like it? I hope you did, because you have some sauce on the corner of lip,” she stated before she wiped it off with her pointer finger. 

She could have wiped her finger off on the dish rag she used earlier, but she instead decided to tease Mike a bit and stuck her finger in her mouth slowly, before closing her eyes and throwing her head back, exposing her neck. Mike knew exactly what she was doing, but he couldn’t control the way his body reacted, especially not when blood rushed down there. He felt his jeans strain even more when she moaned, and it took all of his willpower not to take her right then and there. They’d done things before, a lot of crazy things, but for some reason, seeing her like this turned him on even more.

When she finally opened her eyes, she could see that Mike’s pupils were dilated and that he was fidgeting with his pants. She sucked on her finger a little bit more, making sure to make extra noise before removing her finger from her mouth, making an emphasis on the pop as she did so. Mike gulped and El raised an eyebrow and smiled.

‘It worked!’ She thought to herself with a satisfied smile.

El turned around and continued working on their dinner. El could sense that Mike was still behind her, unsure of what to do.

“Mike, I’m almost done here. Would you mind setting up the table while I finish up. It would me out a lot.” She said as she stirred the pot and added a tiny amount of Oregano.

“Uh, uhm, yeah, sure, El,” he said, hoarseness evident in his voice. 

He went to where the placemats and coasters were by the stove and got what he needed. Before headed to the dining room, he decided he would tease El a little bit too. He came up behind her and hugged her, leaning his mouth towards her ear.

“Oh, and by the way, El, the sauce tasted amazing, but not as amazing as you do.” He said and he heard her gasp.

He smirked to himself and walked away to fix up the dinner table. He took out the candle holders his mom used for special occasions and decided that today was a special occasion. He lit up the candles and finished setting up the table while she served their dinner and drinks.

Considering the events that took place in the kitchen, they had a very pleasant dinner, laughing and smiling and talking about everything and nothing in particular. Once they were done with their dinner, they washed the dishes together and while Mike took out the trash (he decided he should do it because El did just finish making the world’s most delicious plate of spaghetti and meatballs he’s ever had), El sat down in the living room, flipping through the different channels with her mind, before deciding to leave it on a movie that had just started. Mike joined her a few minutes later and took his place right next to her. She snuggled up to him as he wrapped his arms around his girl.

The movie was about a kid who wished he was bug, and so he woke up one day as a full grown adult. From there he had several crazy adventures, like finding a job and playing a piano that was on the floor with his feet, which made both of them laugh. They couldn’t help but laugh at every scene this man child was in because he was so innocent. But then there came a scene where he kisses his love interest and thing start to heat up. 

 

El coughed at the awkwardness of the scene while Mike fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable. Mike looked down at El at the exact same moment she looked up at him. They’re eyes locked and they smiled at each and laughed. The movie completely forgotten in the background, they just stared at each other, neither of them wanting to look away. It was Mike who decided to make the first move after what seemed like forever and closed the little space between them as he pressed his lips to hers. 

 

He laid her down on the couch as he got on top of her, but making sure not to crush her tiny 5’3 frame with his 6’2 body. She began to run her hands through his long and curly hair, while he began to kiss the side of her neck, nibbling ever so slightly to see if he got a reaction from her; he did. She got goosebumps all over and he smiled to himself before making his way down to her chest. He began peppering kisses all over wherever her shirt hadn’t covered her. His hands made their way under her shirt as he began to explore over her bra.

“Mike, take them off, please,” she whispered, and Mike knew immediately that she meant both her shirt and her bra.

“Are you sure, El?”

“Yes, please. I need you to take them off.”

Mike happily obliged, and lifted herself up a little while he slowly lifted her shirt off. He reached to where the clasps of her bra were and in one swift movement, he unclasped them. He slowly slid the straps off her before removing it completely off of her body. El’s top half was completely exposed to him, and he couldn’t believe it. He had seen her topless before, but never in a situation like this. He began to explore with his mouth again, while El somehow managing to remove his shirt during the process. Bare chest to bare chest, skin to skin, the electricity between them only grew.

Mike began to tease El’s breasts, first with his hand, before attaching his mouth to one side while his other hand fondled the other one. El felt like her body was on fire, but in a good way. She felt pleasure coursing through her body as he nibbled and licked her nipples, but making sure neither of them were neglected for very long. She couldn’t stop moaning while she ran her hands through his hair and tugged it when he started to be a little rough, because only Mike knew how to make her feel that good and she knew she never wanted anyone else like she did Mike. She wanted him, plain and simple. 

Mike was going absolutely crazy and he could feel himself straining to be relieved from the confines of his jeans and boxer briefs. He knew El could feel him because she soon started to rub him through his jeans, which relieved him a bit, but he knew he needed way more than that at this point.

“Mike, do you need me to do something about the situation you have going on down there?” She said at the exact same moment he wanted more.

He gulped and nodded slowly. El smiled a coy, innocent smile, before slowly dragging her nails down his abdomen, before landing at the waist band of his jeans, feeling around for the button. Once she had managed to pop open the button, she unzipped his pants and began to feel him over his boxer briefs, which were pressed tightly against his now hard erection. She began to rub him through his briefs, and as if to tease her, he began to suck harshly on her nipples, and around her breast to the point that she knew she was going to have love bites later. She didn’t mind one bit.

“El, I think we should take this upstairs, don’t you think? I have some condoms upstairs, just in case,” Mike said hoarsely. El couldn’t respond, so she simply nodded.

Mike stood up and held a hand out to her, but before she could fully stand, he grabbed her from behind her knees and picked her up bridal style. El giggled as she began to kiss his neck. Mike made his way up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Once they made their way to his room, El opened the door with a quick flick of her head. He slowly laid her down on his newly bought King sized bed, which his parents had bought him after he outgrew his bed-bunk. El moved up on the bed, and laid her head on the pillows as he quickly got on top of her. He began to fidget with the button the jeans she was wearing and she knew he was a bit nervous about what was about to happen.

“Mike, don’t be nervous. I want to do this with you. I love you.” That was all the encouragement he needed to continue.

Mike quickly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, before he slowly slid them off her body and discarded them. He trailed kisses from the tops of her knees all the way up to the inner part of her thighs, before stopping right at her wetness. He realized that she was definitely ready (as was he), but he knew he wanted to make this something that would last so that she would enjoy it, so he took his time. He began to rub her through her black, lacy underwear and he could feel what was once a small area of wetness grow. He smiled to himself as he looked up and saw that she was biting her lip with her eyes closed. He began to rub harder before El reached down to guide his hand underneath her underwear.

“El, do you want me to take these off. Do you want me to rub your clit while I plunge one, maybe two fingers inside you? Is that what you want?” He said with authority.

“Y-yes, Mike. Please, I need to feel you rubbing me, and fingering me. I love it when you finger me.” She whispered.

“Your wish is my command,” Mike respond as he practically tore her panties off. He made a mental note to take her to the mall and buy her another pair.

Mike began to put his long fingers to work as he rubbed her clit with his index finger while his other ring finger began to pump in and out of her. She was starting to moan loader as he inserted another finger inside her, speeding up a bit before slowing down a bit and letting her catch her breath. He continued this rhythm for a while and he could feel like his fingers were practically swimming inside her. 

Mike eventually removed his fingers and began to remove his underwear, before he felt El stop him. Before he can ask why she had stopped him, she stood up and he followed. He was confused as to why she stood up, but not for long because she dropped to her knees and pulled his underwear down her teeth. He swore he almost came at that moment because that was the hottest things he had ever witnessed. All thoughts were instantly gone from his mind, though, when she started to move her hands up and down his shaft. He felt goosebumps as she had continued a steady rhythm of going up and down and teasing the head with her thumb every so often. Without warning, El took him in her mouth and began to suck him, making sure to use her tongue to tease the tip, and they could both feel his dick begin to twitch from the sensation.

Mike liked seeing her on her knees, sucking him off as she gagged every so often when she tried to get him all the way down to her throat, but he wanted more this time. He wanted to be inside her, he wanted to make her feel even better than what he was feeling at that moment. He wanted to love her as much as he could and he knew the only way he could achieve that was to make love to her.

“El, get on the bed, please. I’m going to make love to you now.”

She happily obliged, but making sure she deep-throated him one more time before getting up laying on the bed in the same position she had been earlier. Mike made his way to his night stand and rummaged through the drawers before finding the condoms Lucas had given him when he had bought a 100 pack by ‘accident’ for him and Max. Mike got on the bed and kneeled in front of El, admiring her beautiful, naked body as he slipped the condom on.

Once the condom was properly in place, Mike spread El’s bent knees apart. He pumped himself a few times while he inserted a finger inside her. Once he felt she was definitely ready, he lined himself up to her entrance. He kissed El passionately as he slowly pushed the head in, causing El to squirm a bit. Mike pulled back from the kiss.

“El, are you OK? We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready. I don’t want to hurt you, but a girl’s first time is always going to hurt.”

“No, Mike. I’m fine, really. I want to feel you inside me, and I want you to make love to me. Just, please be gentle and slow while I adjust.”

“Of course, I don’t want to hurt you. I promise I’ll be slow.”

Mike kissed El again as he pushed himself into her again, but making sure that he was as slow and gentle as he possibly could be. Every time he pushed a little farther, he would kiss her on a different part of her face in the small hope that she would be distracted. Once he was all the way in, he kissed her as passionately as he could as he pulled out a bit and pushed himself inside her again. He made sure he was gentle each time he did so.

El couldn’t help but feel pain the first few times he moved inside her, but she knew it was going to hurt after Max had told her it hurt during her first time, but she didn’t know it would hurt that much. Every time he pushed himself inside, El couldn’t help but squeeze her eyes shut in an attempt not to cry. But eventually, the pain subsided and new waves of pleasure began to wash over her body and she knew that she wanted more.

“Mike, go harder. Please, go faster.” She begged as she moaned in between every other word.

“El, are you sure? I really don’t want to hurt you. It would kill me if I did.” He said as he looked into her eyes.

“Mike, I’m 100% sure. I need to feel more.” She said and gave him a reassuring kiss.

Mike took this as his cue to pick up the pace of his rhythm. El loved that every time he slammed into her, the little pain she had felt faded as it was replaced with pure pleasure. She began to moan and breathe heavily as his pace only quickened. She could here Mike groan and grunt everyone once in awhile, which only turned her on even more. She loved hearing Mike like this, and vice versa. The feeling in the pit of El’s stomach began to build, but this was different than the other times she had felt it while fooling around with Mike. She could tell that this feeling was more intense than she had ever felt.

El could feel it building and her moans turned into screams as he began to rub her clit again while he pulled out completely before slamming himself inside her over and over.

“Mike, oh my god, p-please keep d-d-doing that. That f-feels sooooo good!” She screamed out.

“You like that, huh? You like it when I’m rough. Who knew you liked it rough,” Mike said huskily as he continued to move in and out of her, each time rougher than the last (if that was even possible).

“Harder, p-please. I need y-y-you to do it harder, Mike!” She practically begged him.

“Mmm, I love when you scream my name. It’s such a turn on. I want everyone in Hawkins to know who makes you feel this good.”

She couldn’t respond because she could feel herself slowly reaching her climax. She ran and dug her fingernails down his back during this, and he knew he was going to have marks on his back, but he didn’t care as long as El was happy.

“Unh, Mike, I can feel it. I’m gonna cum soon, oh, my god.”

“It’s OK, El, I’m close, too, but I want you to cum first.” He said and began to kiss and nibble her neck to distract himself a bit. He wanted to wait until after she climaxed so he could cum.

El began to squirm underneath Mike as she felt her climax quickly approaching. Her nails only dug into his back even more before she moved her hands back to his now messy hair. She kissed him passionately as she felt herself getting closer and closer.

“Mike, I’m gonna cum, oh, my god-“

“Scream my name when you cum, El. Unh, uff, it would be such a turn on.”

“M-M-Mike, only you make me feel this good. Oh, oh, oh, unh, Mike! Mike, I’m coming. Mike!” 

She felt wave after wave of pleasure engulf her as her entire body began to shake, grabbing the sheets as hard as she could as she rode out her mind blowing orgasm.

“El, I’m close, too. Fuck, you feel so good wrapped around my hard dick. Shit, El, I’m cumming.”

He pushed himself inside of her a few more times before he stilled, and he shot his load into the condom. El kissed him briefly once more before he pulled out from her. He stood up, removed the condom, tied it and went to throw it away in the restroom. Once he returned, he laid beside El and pulled her close to him. He kissed her softly on her forehead before resting his chin on the top of her head. El felt both comfortable and tired as she heard both her and Mike’s breathing slow down to a normal pace.

“I know you’re probably tired, El, but how do you feel? Was it ok?” Mike asked, nervousness evident in his voice.

“Mike,” she started as she looked up at him, “I had a great time. I’m so happy you made love to me. I feel even closer to you now, if that was even possible.” She chuckled.

“I know what you mean, El. I feel the same way.” He smiled a lazy smile. The tiredness was finally getting to him, too.

“I definitely want to do that more often, if that’s OK with you Mike?” She said and hid her face in the pillows as a blush crept onto her face.

Mike lifted her chin so she could face him, and he pressed a quick kiss on her lips.

“El, it would be my pleasure to make love to you, again... and again, and again, for as long as you want me to. Or should I say our pleasure.” He said and winked, causing El to erupt in a giggle fit before she tried to stifle a big yawn.

Mike noticed that she was dead tired at this point and decided to let her get the rest she wanted and deserved. He began to run his fingers up and down her upper arm, which caused El to slowly drift off. Mike soon followed as her soft breathing lulled him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed their first ‘loves’ if that makes sense lol for now this is a one-shot, but I might turn it into a multi-chapter fic, but I’ve yet to decide. 
> 
> PS: Sorry if there are some issues with the movie timelines. This is a fic after all so I tweaked things a bit.


End file.
